This invention relates to flat-bottom paper or plastic bags, and in particular, of the type which have a bottom flap to resist seepage, leakage and other types escape of bag contents.
Flat-bottom bags are used in stores to carry grocery items, in restaurants to carry fast-food-style meals, etc. Such bags can be made of paper or plastic film. Some bags have a folded and glued bottom which can exhibit leakage or seepage (by grain such as flour or liquid such as moisture and oil) and can lose their shape when loaded. Other paper bags have an external patch secured to the bottom to enhance the shape-sustaining characteristics and to reduce seepage and leakage. Finally, there are flat-bottom bags in which the bottom is heat-sealed to further minimize leakage and seepage. But these heat-sealed bags tend to be more expensive than the glue-bottom bags and do not have the desirable shape-sustaining characteristics of the external patch bags.
It is an object of this invention to provide a folded and glued flat-bottom bag which has greater leakage and seepage resistance than prior glued and folded flat-bottom bags and which exhibits shape-sustaining characteristics.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.